


Gryphophile

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Caning, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Knotting, Masochism, Painplay, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Gryphophile1. A pony helplessly addicted to gryphons.2. A pony left weak at the thought of serving their avian betters.3. A pony who lusts for a nice plump gryphon cock.3a. And yes, we mean both a male gryphon and his knotty anatomy.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Gryphophile

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks Included: Gryphon-On-Pony, D/s power dynamics, Breathplay, Impact play (caning), Degradation, Anal, Deepthroating.
> 
> This fic includes D/s capitalization, which can create some situations which may seem grammatically incorrect. This was intentionally done.

A pair of razor-sharp talons ran through Gara’s golden brown mane, trying their best to smooth out her messy mop of wild hair. While normally a rather dangerous tool, they were handled with a certain delicateness and intimacy that had been built up for years between the two lovers.

“Excited for tonight?” Gara’s husband asked.

She looked away from her book, offering Gael a warm smile.

Gael was a proud gryphon cock, who towered a good couple of feet above her lithe pegasus frame, with a bulky body honed through years of hunting and hard work. His yellow wings were nearly twice as large as her own, making her small in his presence, both upon the ground and in the air. Yet even with his impressive stature, predatory claws, and affinity for meat, he was still a total softy and complete sweetheart.

Plus, he was kind of the love of her life.

“I am,” Gara said. “It’s been a while since we’ve…”

“Done a scene?”

She nodded slowly. “It’s been what? Two…three months now?”

“About that.”

“So, I wanna try and make this something special.”

He took a seat beside her, his talons still gently stroking her. It was a nice sensation and Gara couldn’t help but nuzzle into it. At which point, Gael switched things up and began to stritch her under the chin, like a dog.

_Now that was the good stuff._

“What did you have in mind?” Gael asked.

She purred softly, blushing as she felt her hindleg twitching in the air with a mind of its own. “Promise you won’t judge?”

He chuckled. “I think we’re a couple years past the point of judging, babe.”

“Alright, well I was wondering if maybe you’d…” She cleared her throat, feeling the red heat grow and further colour her orange complexion, “if you’d um… maybe choke me tonight?”

“Right to the point, huh?” Gael asked, whistling softly.

Gara buried her face into her hooves. “Shut up.”

She could feel those talons glide across her neck, teasing her as a single digit scratched tenderly at the back of it.

“I didn’t say no,” Gael said.

“Does that mean…”

He smirked. “Wouldn’t be our first time. Is there anything else you wanna do?”

“I was wondering if maybe we could focus the scene around uh… a punishment of sorts?”

“Is someone feeling a little masochistic?”

“M-maybe.”

His talon continued to move lower as she could feel his presence creep slowly along her back, the sharp tip moving right between her wings.

“So, you want to get choked and spanked?” he asked.

“Not spanked,” Gara said, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat. “Caned.”

Gael chuckled softly. “I think I can help you out. I wouldn’t mind colouring your rump a little.” He grinned. “After all, it’s a very cute butt and deserves to be treated with all the respect it deserves.”

“That being?”

“Absolutely none.”

Gara looked away from her hooves and up at Gael. Gods he looked so cocky, with that little smirk plastered on his beak. She loved seeing that expression when they planned out a scene. That little smirk told her that he was fantasizing about all the little things he was going to put her through tonight.

“Anything else I should keep in mind?” Gael asked.

“I want it to be spontaneous.”

“Spontaneous?”

“Yeah like, I don’t want to know when it’ll happen. I just want you to come up from behind and take me like a slut.” She warmed. “I want you to put me in my place.”

He nodded slowly. “I think can do that.”

Gara felt his claws upon her rump as he softly squeezed her athletic haunches, digging his talons into her firm backside. She inhaled sharply, shuddering at the sensation.

“Same safewords as usual?” he asked.

She nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

“Then…” He drew his talons away, “I think we’re all set for tonight.”

She was about to respond, but the loud clap of his talons against her pony booty interrupted her as all she could manage was an indignant squeak.

* * *

At three in the afternoon, Gara was in position with her front half pressed tight against the floor and her quivering haunches held high in the air, facing towards the door.

She could hear Gael approach and knew her time had finally come.

He entered the kitchen and paused.

She could feel his gaze upon her exposed nethers and her face promptly warmed.

“I’m ready for you, sir,” she teased, shaking her hips enticingly back and forth.

He chuckled and walked right past her, heading for the fridge.

“That’s fine and all, but I just came in here to get a drink.”

_Son of a bitch._

* * *

At five, Gara laid on the couch, resting her head against Gael’s hindleg.

“Are you going to dom me?” she asked.

Gael looked down at her, shaking his head. “What happened to ‘ _being spontaneous’_?”

“That was like six hours ago,” she whined.

“And if you don’t learn to be a little more patient, I’m going to make you wait six more.”

She sighed. “But I’m horny now.”

“Is that so?”

She nodded.

“Well if that’s the case…”

He placed a pair of talons upon belly and began to slowly rub in shallow circles. These circles eventually grew wider and wider, while also slowly heading between her legs.

Gara tensed, waiting for that blissful moment when…

She gasped, shuddering as the tip of a single talon brushed against her clit, drawing forth a pent-up little moan. All these years later and the littlest of touches, from him, was still enough to make her quiver and shudder as if it were their first time together all over again.

It got even better as his talons glided across her labia. She had no doubt that he could feel the wetness that her anticipation had borne. However, he paused just before cramming one of those talons into her.

“Do you want me to dominate you?” he asked.

She nodded. “Uh huh.”

“And you want me to make you feel owned and used and like you’re my property.”

She nodded frantically. “Yessss.”

As she glanced up at him, she could see that devilish little smirk and it sent a tingle through her spine. All his little fantasies were about to play out. And thus, so were all of hers.

“Well, in that case…” He drew his talons away and ruffled her mane. “You can be a good filly and wait.”

She groaned. “You’re such a tease.”

“I’m aware.”

She draped a foreleg over her burning face. “I hate you so much.”

He chuckled. “Love you too babe.”

_Motherfucker._

* * *

At six, Gara set the dinner table.

“Will I be eating at the table?” She asked, glancing at the spot beside Gael’s chair. “Or…”

“We’ll be eating dinner like civilized creatures,” Gael said, cocking a brow.

She groaned. “I’m being oppressed.”

“Not yet, you aren’t.”

_Motherfucking son of a bitch._

* * *

At seven, Gara stood over the kitchen sink, her hooves deep in dishwater. This was by far her least favourite chore in the entire world.

It turned out that hooves were absolutely terrible at manipulating wet dishes and that holding a soapy rag in one’s mouth tasted utterly atrocious.

Thankfully, her salvation appeared as she heard Gael come up from behind.

“Finally decided to get off your lazy ass and help me?” she teased.

“What did you say to me?” he asked.

His voice sounded gruffer than usual. It was like he was trying to artificially lower it, to make himself sound tougher. She knew that voice and…

Her ears drooped

_Oh, horse feathers._

Gael was large but could move with surprising speed, covering the distance between them in the blink of an eye.

Gara tensed as she felt his talons grip her mane and tug upon it sharply, drawing a surprised gasp from her lips.

“What did you say to me?” he asked again, practically hissing the words into her ear.

Gara whimpered. “N-nothing.”

“Is that so?”

She tried to nod but his grip was too tight.

“Because, I distinctly heard you call me a _lazy ass_ ,” he said. “I didn’t realize I taught you that lying was acceptable. Did I, you whore?”

_Whore._

Such a simple word, yet it alone was enough to make her hindlegs quake and sex warm.

She swallowed hard. “You didn’t, Sir.”

“Now…” He sighed. “What did you say to me?”

Gara took a deep, shuddering breath. “I… I asked if you’d finally gotten off your lazy ass and were going to help me.”

Gael snorted and let go of her mane before stepping back to give her a little space.

As Gara turned to face him, she couldn’t help but silently whimper at the sight of him. In nearly every aspect he was the same softy from early, except for his face. His suave smile and cheery grin had been replaced by a rather stoic expression which had now been corrupted into an even more serious scowl of poorly concealed disdain.

“You were going to ask me to do the dishes?” he asked.

“Y-yes, Sir.”

He snorted loudly. “What has the world come to that you can’t even get your property to do basic chores.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“You don’t seem like it.”

“I-I…”

He held up a talon, cutting her off.

“Bow for me, my pet.”

Gara did so without question, pressing her front half tightly against the floor while her haunches remained in the air. Her gaze refused to go any higher than his paws, denying her the satisfaction of seeing if her obedience had warmed his cold expression.

She also prayed, in that moment, that he didn’t notice just how wet this short exchange had made her, as the first glistening droplets of arousal oozed along her lower lips. Yet, she had no doubt that his predatory senses had already picked up on the scent.

His talon pressed against her mane, forcing her face against the floor. Yet even now, his grip was gentle, not applying too much pressure to the back of her head.

“I don’t know why I even bother to put up with you. You pony sluts are easy enough to replace. I bet I could find plenty who could do the dishes without needing my help.”

“Sir… please.”

“Maybe I’ll even find myself a unicorn. Surely, that would be an upgrade.”

“Sir...”

“Tell me, my pet. Who do you belong to?”

Gara took a deep breath, swallowing hard. In that moment, a switch had been flicked and a point of no return reached.

“ _i’m_ yours, Sir?” she said.

“That’s right. And what are you to me?”

“i’m… your little pony slut.”

“And what does _My_ little pony slut do?”

“Service all your needs and give you something nice to bury your cock in after a hard day’s work.”

she shivered as she said this, feeling a fresh layer of degradation add another strand of fluid to her already soaking sex.

He sighed. “See, you seem to know your place, yet you still act like a rebellious little whore.”

His talon moved away, dropping to the floor beside her.

“Stand up,” Gael instructed.

gara did so, slowly standing in front of him. However, she couldn’t bear to make eye contact, her gaze instead falling to his chest.

This failed to please Gael, as he instead gripped her muzzle and forced her to look him in the eye. His gaze was cold, with eons of predatory genes working together to create the most piercing gaze imaginable. They made gara’s already weak knees even weaker, threatening to knock her back to the floor.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Gael began. “Clearly you need a refresher on how to be a good little filly. So, I’m going to take time out of my busy schedule and teach you.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

His talon slipped away and he instead gripped her throat. He cradled it gently, resting two talons against her carotid arteries.

“No, you lost the privilege of calling me Sir. Good fillies get to call me Sir. Bad fillies will refer to me as Master. you understand?”

she was about to respond, and use his new title, but his grip tightened as he compressed these vital little arteries. Within a couple seconds, the flow of fresh oxygenated blood was denied to her. she could still breath, her chest rising and falling with each raspy breath she took. Yet none of that precious air reached her brain.

Gael made a show of sniffing the air, his beak twitching as he picked up on a familiar scent. That of a mare’s arousal, flowing eagerly across her very engorged lower lips.

He leaned forward and over her, smirking as his gaze fell to her soaking sex. He was there just in time to witness a nice thick strand of pleasured fluids drain along her shaking thighs.

“Are you honestly getting off to this?” he teased, his tone surprisingly calm.

gara tried her best to respond but found her voice locked behind his talons. she could breath but speech was a different beast entirely. Plus, the lack of fresh blood was beginning to have an effect, as the first tendrils of intoxication gripped her mind, starting it on the journey towards proper asphyxiation.

“Gods, you ponies are honestly fucked up,” Gael said. “I choke you, I beat your ass, and I do all sorts of really cruel things to you. Yet, you’ll always be hungry for more gryphon cock, won’t you?”

gara tried her best to nod but Gael’s talons were far too tight, keeping her head locked firmly in place.

“Got nothing to say to that?” Gael teased.

The first vestiges of asphyxiation really began to toy with her mind, draping each and everyone of her little brain cells in a shroud of blissful breathlessness. she could feel her lips begin to turn upwards as a dopey little grin overtook her. It was getting kind of hard to think straight… her thoughts muddled and lacking the fuel to form into anything more coherent than arousal, joy, and fear.

“Enjoying yourself?” Gael asked before snorting loudly in disgust. “Why should I even bother asking? Of course, you are. you love when I treat you like this, don’t you? Love when I remind you who’s in charge and how you’re My little toy…” He got up nice and close, pressing his beak against her muzzle, “My little whore.”

A heat erupted between gara’s haunches, threatening to consume what little thoughts she could actually form. her hindlegs quaked. What would do them in first, the lack of air or the pure arousal which raked her body?

Sadly, bliss was robbed from her as Gael’s grip slackened. Oxygen rushed back to her brain, causing her to inhale sharply. The sudden surge of breath pulsed with an unpleasant, though thankfully temporary, headache.

she took a few more breaths out of instinct, even though the ache was soon absent.

All she was left with was the shame of how wet she was. she could feel sheets of moisture coat her greatest asset to Gael.

However, while Gael’s grip might’ve slackened, his talons still remained, a reminder of how easily he could deny her the most basic of rights.

No not rights… privileges. It was a privilege to breath in Master’s presence.

One of his talons slipped away from her throat as he instead rested it on the tip of her snout. her eyes nearly crossed as she tried to focus upon it.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered.

she did so without pause and a moment later he slipped his digit in between her lips.

He began to pump his talon slowly as she instinctively rolled her tongue around it. This was her place. she had sullied this digit, by forcing him to touch her, and now she must clean off the filth she left behind. Just like he had taught her to.

“Maybe not all hope is lost,” he teased. “It seems that all I need to do is choke you and kill off a few more braincells in order for you to remember your place.”

she nodded, though remained silent, not wanting to interrupt her duties.

Gael did so for her, slowly pulling his talon free with a nice wet _pop_. He then wiped her saliva off on her cheek, leaving behind a nice wet streak of her own depravity.

“What’s your name?” Gael asked.

“g-gara,” she whimpered.

“What was that?”

“gara!”

He grinned, gently stroking her cheek. “And what kind of name is that?”

“A… a gryphon name, Master.”

“Mmm, so it is. you were such a good little pony slut, taking a gryphon name when you dedicated yourself to me. What does it tell everypony you meet?”

gara couldn’t help but beam. “That i am a good little pony slut, who is proud to be owned by one of her gryphon betters.”

He chuckled and patted her on the head. “I scarcely even remember what you called yourself before I owned you.” He snapped his talons, making a show of trying to remember. “Sandstorm Slut? No, no, no, that wasn’t it. What was it? Thot-storm Skies?” He looked at her. “Mmm… not that either. What was it, My pet?”

This was a trick. she knew it very well after falling for it at least a dozen times before. To answer correctly would only invite further punishment.

“I-it doesn’t really matter, Master. i am yours now, and as such, you may call me whatever you like.”

Another pat on the head. “Good filly.” He smiled down at her. “I think you deserve a reward.”

she couldn’t help but let her smile grow. “What kind of reward?”

He gestured to the floor. “Lay down?”

gara did so without question, laying on her back. she knew that such a position left her exposed, with her soaking wet nethers now fully on display, with not even her tail available for protection.

Gael took no time to notice this, letting out a low whistle. “you are absolutely drenched, My pet. Does getting choked really turn you on that much?”

she nearly lied but stopped herself, remembering what such an offense would bring.

Instead, she nodded, feeling the heat return to her cheeks. “It does.”

Gael walked over, his imposing frame towering over her. His size, his talons, his cocky little grin. All of it made her heart quicken. she was his property, his pet, his plaything, and he was going to use her as such.

One of his sharp talons rested beside her head, a single digit poking out to affectionately scratch her cheek. The other set went between her soaking wet thighs, cupping her crotch.

He slowly began to circle his palm, pressing it forcefully against her cunt. It was such a simple form of stimulation, yet it mixed with her arousal so perfectly, fueling her desperate desire to get used.

gara moaned softly, closing her eyes as she did so. she couldn’t bear to see the triumphant little smirk she knew he’d bear.

His palm briefly drew away, causing a pathetic whimper to ooze from her maw. Then, just as she was on the cusp of desperation, he brought it down, gently slapping her lower lips.

she gasped at the impact, fidgeting at the sensation.

Thankfully, he made up for his abuse, draw his palm away but leaving two talons behind. He dragged these along her sex, with one crawling slowly up each of her engorged lips.

her breathing caught as she felt those digits near her…

she gasped, her back arcing as he gently squeezed her clit, rubbing it with surprising tenderness. her mind went blank as all she could focus on was the pleasure of a million little nerves all firing at once.

“Is that a good treat, My pet?” he asked

she nodded, her voice quivering. “Uh-huh.”

Soon the other set of talons kicked into gear as Gael once against gripped her little pony throat. her breathing quickened as she knew exactly what was about to come.

“Open your eyes,” he warned, his voice cool but not harsh.

she did so, noticing that he was looking down at her. At some point, he had fallen to his haunches and was now perched over her. And just like she predicted, he looked incredibly smug at the absolute power he wielded.

Though wasn’t it completely justified. He’d managed to reduce her to a soaking wet and mindlessly submissive little slut with a few choice words and a bit of roughness. Any one who could do that deserved to hold lordship over her.

Gael nodded as he acknowledged that her gaze was upon him. His grip began to tighten, two of his talons once again compressing those vitally important carotid arteries.

gara breathed in but knew that no amount of inhaling would do her any good in this situation.

she squirmed feebly, more pretending to resist than actually performing the act. They both knew she wanted nothing more than to hold that talon in place for as long as she could, forcing him to remain there until darkness overcame her.

The talon between her haunches moved once more, the digits drawing away from her clit. If she had the freedom to, she would’ve sighed. Instead, she made a distressed little noise.

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.” Gael teased. “Don’t be greedy now, gara.”

He pressed his digits forth and gara’s entire body went rigid as two of his thick yellow talons plunged deep into her soaking wet form. she didn’t resist, instead accepting them eagerly into her quivering sex.

The presence of these talons was electric, just the mere sensation of having him inside her was almost too much to bear. her back arched and the only thing that seemed to keep her from floating away, on this pleasured high, were two sets of talons anchoring her to the ground.

He began to slowly pump his talons, thrusting them in and out of her at a slow but persistent pace. The sharpened tips were surprisingly nimble, caressing her inner walls with a great degree of care. A little choking noise escaped her lips, replacing the steady drone of moans she so desperately wanted to grace his ears with.

her hindleg instinctively kicked out, shaking feebly in the air when his talons were at their deepest. His strokes, his caresses, his steady motions, all of them were way better than what even the priciest of toys could offer.

gara tried to suck down another breath but this did nothing to clear up the fogginess which had begun to grip her perception, muddling her thoughts and consciousness. It must have become somewhat apparent because she noticed Gael looking at her stoically, watching the colour in her complexion slowly creep through its array of discoloured hues.

Soon all she could focus on were those talons, those two digits which moved within her so effortlessly. she was so fucking wet, it was almost pathetic, being turned into a dripping mess so soon into their evening together.

However, she took this as a sign of Gael’s skill, his experienced care with his digits, his choice of language, and his mastery with the art of breathlessness. He could only make her so wet because they knew each other so well. This was beyond the carnal knowledge that a husband might have of his wife but rather something deeper. It was like a skilled artisan manipulating the tool of his trade, knowing just how far to push to get the best results.

His digits drove back into gara, pushing all the way to the knuckle and filling her with his presence. her back arced and an impassion sound eased out upon struggling breaths.

The sensation was breathtaking, both literally and figuratively, but it filled gara with a strange sense of wanting. The talons were good but they only made her crave his erection, the sensation of him mounting her and pressing against her back, and of his warm breath curling against the nap of her neck. Then he would finish it off with the real sensation of ownership as his fertile seed filled her womb and oozed down her inner thighs. In that moment, this was all she craved.

The breathlessness continued to mount as the world grew vaguer and thoughts became too much to comprehend. Soon she devolved into animalism, devoting her limited mental capacity towards the heat between her haunches and the arousal which dominated the remainder of her consciousness. It felt oh so good to be pushed this far, to feel herself driven towards the brink.

she wasn’t quite there yet but she could feel it approaching as the edges of her vision began to darken.

_Just a little longer._

her heat intensified as his digits began to pick up steam, moving quicker and quicker with each of his potent cycles. she could feel them begin to hammer into her lower lips, and as they picked up speed, their delicateness faded away.

Soon she could feel the sharpness. They didn’t cut her or anything but the danger was present, a reminder of what he could really do with those talons… and with that carnivorous little beak of his.

she was prey and he was a predator.

gara loved the sensation, the reminder of his feral nature. It fed into her lust and she could feel the edge of her orgasm creeping in, growing closer as her vision continued to fade into oblivion.

“Don’t cum,” he warned.

she didn’t response, she couldn’t respond. There wasn’t enough of her left to muster even the most basic of verbal cues.

Gael took this as a sign, his talons relaxing. Soon, blood rushed back to her brain, rocking it. This resulted in a slight headache, which did little to detract her attention from the talons still inside of her.

gara hungerly struggled for breath, taking in as much as she could as quickly as she could. Soon the world became coherent again as her mind returned to its somewhat regular state.

she smiled dopily at Gael. “H-hey.”

He smirked down at her. “Hey.”

“Why did you stop?”

“your eyes were starting to get a little too fluttery for my liking. Felt like it was time to give you a breather.”

“O-oh.”

“you ok?”

she nodded.

“Say it,” he said, a warning edge creeping into his voice.

“i’m ok.”

“Wanna continue with thing?”

“i’d love to, Sir.”

He snorted and cocked a brow. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.”

gara’s eyes widened. “Master! i meant Master!”

Gael chuckled. “It’s ok, I’ll let it slide.” He smirked coyly. “This time.”

He then drew his talons back, pulling them out of her with a wet, and very satisfying, pop. When he presented them to her, they were absolutely drenched, his whole claw practically bathed in her arousal.

“At least you were a good enough filly not to cum without my permission,” he said, his indifferent scowl returning. “Maybe there’s still some hope for you left after all.”

He brought these lust tainted talons to his beak, cleaning them off and humming as he sampled her flavour.

“Yes… definitely some hope.”

gara grinned. “Do i taste good, Master?”

“It’s acceptable,” he muttered before snapping his now clean talons and pointing one at her. “Now, get up.”

gara rolled over and got to her hooves, surprised by how shaky her hindlegs were. she then looked up at Gael, making sure to look as respectful as possible.

“I think it’s time we discussed your punishment,” Gael said. “After all, you were very rebellious for talking back to me like that.”

gara bowed her head. “i’m so sorry, Master.”

“What if someone else had been around. you would’ve humiliated me in front of a guest. I can’t let that type of attitude go unchecked.”

“i-i know, Master.”

“And on top of that, you failed me in another way.”

gara’s eyes widened, as she felt her breath hitch. “What?!”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know what you’ve done wrong.”

_What had she done wrong?!_

“i’m… i’m not sure I follow.”

He reached forward and gentled seized her throat, though he didn’t apply even an ounce of pressure. “Don’t tell me you are a such a braindead whore that you don’t remember such a simple mistake. Now tell me what you done wrong.””

gara’s gaze sunk to the talon around her throat. “i have no idea what you’re talking abo-”

_she wasn’t wearing her collar!_

But it was too late.

“you aren’t wearing you attire, slut,” Gael growled. “Are you embarrassed being owned by a gryphon?”

“O-of course not, Master.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing it?”

“Because…because i’m forgetful, Master.”

“No, it’s because I’ve been sloppy with disciplining you.” He let go of her throat and pointed to the bedroom. “But I won’t be making that mistake again.”

gara followed his talon to the open bedroom door. she walked towards it without question, feeling the heat of Gael’s gaze rest upon her shaking and fluid stained haunches.

“What are you going to do with me?” gara asked.

Gael hummed. “Ten lashes per infraction. I’ll be using a cane due to the severity of your rule breaks.”

gara whimpered. “T-the cane?”

He nodded. “you obviously need something to help jog your memory and the cane should leave a few very helpful reminders behind.” He smirked cruelly. “Maybe then you’ll remember to be a little bit more respectful towards your Master.”

As they entered the bedroom, gara instinctively went to their bed, resting her front half upon it. Without prompt, she stuck her haunches into the air and flagged her tail to the side, leaving her poor bottom and soaking wet sex completely defenceless.

Gael walked past her towards their dresser. He opened the top shelf and pulled out an ornamental box, placing it upon the bed.

“During your punishment, I expect you show proper etiquette,” he said.

she nodded. “i’ll count every blow.”

“And?” he asked, cocking a brow.

“Thank Master for each one.”

He popped open the box. “Good filly.”

Within it was her collar, resting on a little velvety pillow. It was rather modest looking, made from a soft leather dyed to match the colour of his yellow feathers. There was a single D-ring in the front and a tag dangled from it. This tag bore a rather complex design for its size, being a faithful replica of Gael’s familial crest.

He carefully picked it up and held it out to gara.

she stuck out her neck and brushed a hoof through her mane, pulling it aside.

Gael then carefully wrapped the collar around her throat. He was gentle with it, slowly pulling the leather through the little clasp in the back before ever so carefully closing it. As he withdrew, he dragged a talon along the back of her head, pausing to briefly scratch her behind the ear.

gara looked him in the eye and for the moment they shared an intimate smile. Sadly, it came to end as he slipped away and gara’s gaze instinctively went to the sheets.

she inhaled softly, shuddering at the sensation of the leather, as it was brought back to the forefront of her attention. It was more than just some physical sensation; it was something deeper. There was a sense of ownership in this, a sense of commitment. This was the physical extension of all their love and trust compacted into a small band of material.

As Gael finally drew away, gara noticed a playful little smirk on his beak.

“Much better,” he said. “Don’t you agree?”

gara responded with a curt nod. “Yes, Master.”

He gently stroked her under the chin. “I wish I could get you to wear this all the time.”

her smile returned. “me too.”

Gael pulled away, playfully ruffling her mane as he withdrew and returned to the dresser. He reached behind it and pulled out a poster tube. It looked rather unassuming until he popped it open and turned it over, letting a treated piece of wood fall into his awaiting talon.

The wood was from an ash tree, a thin but sturdy sliver of material which was less than a half centimetre across but was at least a good third of a metre long. It was by no means perfect, with plenty of little blemishes, kinks, and curves in its design. However, it had a certain character to it which made it charming.

Some couples invested in rattan for this kind of punishment but Gael had wanted something far more personal. He claimed that it was crafted from the branch of a tree they had first shared a kiss under.

gara knew for a fact that their kiss took place under an oak. A memory reinforced by the fact that she had saved a leaf from it, but she allowed Gael to maintain his little white lie. After all, it was kind of an adorable narrative. If you… ignored the fact that he was using it to craft a device meant for punishment.

Gael twirled the cane, making sure she could see it whizz through the air. He looked at her and smiled before smacking it down roughly into his talon.

gara winced as she heard it whoosh through the air and shivered as the crack of impact echoed throughout the room. For a moment, her tail even slid back in place before she was able to override her common sense and force it back to the side, lest she disrupt his viewing pleasure.

“Are you ready?” Gael asked.

gara nodded, though when she opened her mouth it felt impossibly dry.

So, she swallowed hard and moistened her vocal cords. “As… as ready as i’ll ever be.”

“Good whore.”

He walked past her, out of sight, as he came up from behind.

she could feel his presence looming over her. she could feel his gaze locked upon her winking and leaking cunt. she could feel the lingering memories of pain from the lashes she had received months ago in a very similar situation.

How similar would these two sessions be?

The cane settled on gara’s lean, though athletic, left flank, causing her to immediately tense.

“Shhh,” Gael cooed. “It’s ok, I’m just placing it against your rump for now.”

He began to slowly move the cane in circles, gliding it across her goosebump ridden flesh. His first blow hadn’t even landed and she was already tense, her brow furrowing and breath coming out in laboured little burst.

“It’s going to ok, My pet. I’m going to deliver ten lashes to your left flank, give you a breather, and then give ten more to your right. Does that sound ok?”

she nodded swiftly. “Yes, Master.”

“you are very brave and I am so proud of you for owning up to your mistakes.” He gently sighed. “you know that, right?”

gara relaxed as she felt the tendrils of nervousness ebb away. A small smile even graced her lips, though it would not remain there for long.

The cane came away from her rump and gara’s tension returned just as quickly as it had left. she closed her eyes, sensing that Gael was drawing back for a blow.

gara heard the cane arcing through the air mere seconds before it made contact, smacking loudly against her flesh. Agonizing pain blossomed along a thin corridor, radiating, with sadistic efficiency, outwards before fading into a mild sting only a few centimetres from the lash. The pain was concentrated, cutting deep into her, as the entire strength of his stroke was focused upon such a minuet region.

she cried out, a pained yelp filling the room, followed by a shuddering breath taken feebly into her lungs. For a moment, all thoughts were clouded as all she could focus upon was the heat and potent sting of the first lash, the sensation of ash wood now aggravating her hindquarters efficiently.

Gael cleared his throat, sounding less than thrilled about something.

gara was confused, but only for a moment, before she remembered her transgression. she had forgotten to follow etiquette.

she whimpered softly. “O-one…thank you, Master.”

Even without looking at Gael, she could sense his smug grin. Gods, she hated it so much. Though not nearly as much as she hated how wet that domineering smolder made her.

“Good,” Gael said before drawing the cane back again.

The second lash came down just as potent as the first, landing less than a centimetre below its counterpart. His aim was accurate, cutting a nearly parallel line of pain into her flank and assuring that the two did not overlap. The ache and sting of such concentrated abuse blossomed in her hindquarters as a heat began to radiate throughout.

However, gara manage to bite her tongue and suppress a further yelp, instead expressing herself with a pained little whimper. Like a dog whose paw had just been stepped on.

“Two! Thank you, Master.”

“you’re very welcome.”

The cane drew back and the third strike landed with an equally potent clap, drawing another parallel line just above the first two. However, Gael didn’t give gara even a second to recover as he quickly drew back and delivered the fourth, landing this one vertically and crossing a tortured red line through the first three to maximize his sadistic glee.

This managed to break her composure as she, not only yelped, but also thrashed on the bed, doing her best to avoid his ire. The warmth of the blow ached her now incredibly tender rump. Each lash was more potent than even a full blow smack from his talons, and yet, it was focused with such deadly precision.

Gael grasped her tail and pulled her haunches back into place, forcing her to present herself, regardless if she was ready or not.

“Stay still,” he warned.

gara feebly nodded. “Yes, Master. Sorry, Master.”

“And?”

she took a shaky breath. “Three…four…thank you, Master.”

The cane arched once more through the air, and mere moments before impacting gara, she knew this one was going to be tremendously worse. she knew it because she heard this one crack through the air like a gunshot before it even snapped against her flesh.

she tried to brace herself but it was too late. All of Gael’s frustration was channeled into this blow. Frustration at life, at work, and most of all, at the bratty sub who apparently couldn’t learn her lesson. All of it came together as the cane landed hard, the pain driving deep into her lithe muscles.

gara actually screamed at the blow, this feral and pained sound erupting from her lips. It was intense, washing through her and igniting an aggravated heat through her entire flank.

There was no way this wasn’t going to leave a mark…

her breathing was rapid, wounded even. she couldn’t open her eyes or unclench her jaw; the pain was just too much.

Gael snorted. “What… do you forget what comes after four?”

gara’s eyes bolted open. “FIVE! Thank…”

“Too late,” he growled. “We’ll do that one again and see if you can remember it this time around.”

The cane came back and the fifth lash landed for a second time. Thankfully, Gael was a merciful soul, returning to his former level of barrable sadism to deliver it. Still at this point, these lashes had begun to overlap and she could feel the warmth and pain of each mingle with the others. This was especially true for the deep and seemingly endless torture of its immediate and uncounted predecessor.

she hissed through clenched teeth and could feel tears prickle at her eyes. Still, she had the breath and willpower to redeem herself.

“F-five… Thank you, Master.”

His free talon cupped her unbruised right flank and began to kneed it gently. The sensation was a nice juxtaposition to the aching agony which had now dominated her left flank. she even managed to etch out a little quivering moan.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asked.

gara shook her head. “Not at all, Master.”

“Good filly.”

she beamed at the comment, shivering as she finally won over enough praise to earn herself, good filly status.

It might’ve seemed like a strange thing. To be excited and thrilled at the prospect of having her ass beaten and bruised by her husband. However, gara was excited by it, she loved the sting, the humiliation, the feeling of his gaze on her increasingly more and more aroused lower lips.

Plus, there was the pride factor. The pride of handling so many lashes, of being put through so much pain. The pride of breaking through her limits and being pushed harder and harder by the guiding talon of her Master…

of her lover…

of her husband.

It was all so exciting and so hard to explain. However, that one little phrase, “good filly” was enough to make her whole form tingle after being put through the first quarter of her punishment. It shored her up for the next fifteen lashes…

_Ok maybe the next five. she could totally handle the next five, for sure._

His talons withdrew and the cane came back down, cracking against her rump just as roughly as before. Pain exploded in her hindquarters as this lash almost perfectly overlapped with one of the previous ones, multiplying the pain several times over. It was agonizing, drawing forth not even a yelp but a whimpering exhale of despair.

_Ok… she could for sure handle the next two!_

_Totally…_

_Maybe…_

_Please have mercy, Gael!_

“Six! Thank you, Master.”

“Only four more lashes left, My pet,” Gael cooed. “you’re doing an amazing job.”

The seventh lash came just as quickly as the last, impacting loudly. At this point, gara had become accustomed to the ache of Gael’s abuse, her whimpers of despair devolving into a quivering sob. she could feel tears in her eyes at this point, the first of them breaking free to draw streaks of matted fur along her cheeks. The warmth of her miserable tears was equal to the fire that currently tormented her flank.

“Seven,” she hissed. “Thank you, Master.”

Gael reached forward and ran his talons through her mane.

“you alright,” he asked.

“Of course, Master.”

Gael chuckled. “you’re really going to make me give you all twenty lashes, aren’t you?”

gara smirked. “You know it.”

“I hate hurting you, you know.”

“Then you should stop making it so much fun.”

Gael let out a breathy chuckle before drawing the cane back and cracking another hefty blow.

“Noted,” he muttered.

The cane landed roughly. Not only was it the intensity of the strike that hurt but it was amplified further by how many other marks it now overlapped. gara could feel the crisscross of lashes and Gael’s blow had no chance of avoiding them. Still, it felt like he was purposefully aiming to cause as much pain and agony as possible.

“Eight,” gara whimpered. “Thank you, Master.”

He didn’t even give her a moment’s relief before driving the cane into her for the ninth time. The impact was sharp though gentler than the previous one. It was a much-needed cooldown from the height of his torture, even if the blow still resulted in a painful sting and another quivering gasp from gara’s shaky form.

Tears now flowed freely, though this loss of fluids was dwarfed by the sheer amount of leakage which oozed forth from her soaking wet lower lips. It may be difficult to understand but she craved this pain, this torture, this degradation. All of it was so utterly agonizing, yet in some depraved fashion, it was addictive and pleasant in its own fucked up sense.

“Nine. Thank you, Master.”

gara felt the crop leave her ass and she instinctively tensed, preparing herself for the final lash of her first ten. However, Gael instead pressed the ashen cane against her puffy lower lips, gently teasing them with the coarse material.

she couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

“Maybe I’ll give your cunt a lash,” Gael threatened, breathing the words right into her ear. “Give you a real lesson in respect. How would you like that?”

gara gasped, squirming desperately in order to avoid the suddenly dangerous cane pressed against her crotch.

“You wouldn’t,” she whimpered.

Gael gripped her tail, once again pulling her haunches forcefully back into place.

“Why can’t I?” he asked, this teasing edge lingering sadistically in his voice.

“Because it’ll hurt.”

“So?”

she gasped indigently. “What do you mean, so?”

“So, what if it hurts? you’re My property, whore,” he growled. “If I want to hurt you then I’ll hurt you as much as I see fit.”

He drew the cane back and gara winced, preparing herself for a pain, the likes of which she had never experienced before, to blossom with hellfire against her sensitive lower lips. However, Gael proved merciful, in a deeply sadistic sense, as he instead landed the blow against her rump, mere inches from her sex, drawing a final aggravated line across that side of her ass.

gara’s body was confused as both a sigh of relief and a gasp of agony rushed forth at the same time. This resulted in her making a rather confused little noise that made Gael snicker.

“Ten. T-thank you, Master.”

“Good filly,” Gael said, patting her tortured rump with his free talons.

He kneaded his claws into the bruised and battered flesh, making sure to draw every little pained noise he could out of her. His talons then began to trace the various marks he’d left, giving gara a good understanding of the extent of the damage without being able to see it.

It was obvious that his work absolutely ravished her flesh, leaving welts, reddened marks, and maybe even a few cuts across her entire flank.

“How does it look?” gara asked.

“Like a work of art,” Gael said. “I’ll admit, I’m a little impressed by my handy work.”

“Is it going to bruise?”

Gael nodded. “Without some ointment you’ll be walking around with a marked rump for at least a week.”

His talons slipped away from her haunches as he instead dragged his digits across her cunt. He was gently, carefully toying with her lips without pushing inside.

The sensation was welcomed after such a long stretch of nothing but pain. gara found herself instinctively grinding her hips against these talons, desperate to feel them inside of her. However, Gael knew her motions well, easily predicting when to pull back and deny her.

“I think maybe a reward is in order,” Gael said.

gara’s ears perked up.

_A reward! Heck, that wasn’t supposed to come until after all the lashes were finished._

she wagged her tail. “A reward?”

“Yes, a reward. After all…” He smirked and began to scratch behind her ear, “it takes a lot of emotional and physical labour to punish a disobedient pet like that. I think I really ought to be rewarded for that. Don’t you?”

her tail stopped wagging just as quickly as it began. “O-oh?”

He chuckled and walked around the bed, standing within her line of sight.

gara immediately noticed two things. The first, was that Gael looked as smug and cocky as ever. The second, was the large erection which now bobbed under his form with each step he took.

_Had caning her really made him that hard?_

gara bit her lip.

_That was actually kind of hot._

Gael climbed onto the bed, laying down in front of gara, his crotch now directly in front of her face. He was so close that she could smell the depravity of his pre-cum as it glistened on the tip of his erection, leaking down his shaft in thin little streaks. So close, that she could practically taste the saltiness of it.

He placed the cane down between them before taping a talon against the quilt.

“I think a blowjob is a valid reward,” Gael said. “What do you think, My pet?”

“If you think it’s a valid reward, then it is, my Master.”

He snorted. “Good answer.”

gara leaned forward but Gael stopped her, placing a talon against her forehead and holding her in place.

He then wagged one of his other talons back and forth. “Nuh uh uh, you got to be a good filly and ask Master for permission to suck his cock.”

gara warmed. “But you asked me to give you…”

“Are you questioning an order?” Gael asked, his gaze falling to the cane, as if questioning if twenty lashes were going to be enough.

gara swallowed hard. “Of course not!” she cleared her throat. “May i please suck your dick, Master.”

He hummed softly. “Why should I let you?”

_WHY SHOULD I LET yOU! BECAUSE…_

she swallowed hard, calming her indignation. “Because i am your willing slave, Master. Any moment where i am denied a chance to satisfy you, leaves me hollow and unaccomplished.”

He chuckled. “Very well. you have permission to suck my dick, you little slut.”

gara’s ears folded back as she leaned forward and took the speared tip of Gael’s erection between her lips. she was gentle with the first few inches, slowly bobbing back and forth and cradling them against her soft and puffy lips. As his erection began to enter her maw it was immediately greeted by her awaiting tongue which swirled around it, testing both the taste and texture of his anatomy.

Both were exotic and unfamiliar, even after years of giving him blowjobs. There was just something programmed into her very DNA which made the act of servicing her husband exciting. In her mind, a certain feral trigger was tripped, making her suddenly take on the role of prey, doing whatever she could to sate the predator who captured and held her at his mercy.

A low growl rumbled in the back of Gael’s throat as he reached forward and began to stroke her mane.

_A growl! Clearly her husband was not pleased._

So, she bobbed forwards, taking a few more inches of his girth in one swift motion. Soon she bobbed back and forth, keeping up a steady pace across those first few inches. All the while her tongue continued its dutiful patrol, never once waning in its mission of assuring Gael the utmost pleasure.

gara was soon greeted by the salty taste of Gael’s essences as his pre began to ooze onto her palate. she lapped it up eagerly, enjoying the little sample of what was to come.

her hindquarters quivered, her cunt winking for no one to see. Beads of her own arousal once again glistened across her enflamed lips, streaks of her pleasure draining down her shivering thighs. she was so desperate, so eager to be filled.

Yet, to reach that point she needed to finish with her current task. she continued with dedication, her mane bouncing as she drove herself deeper and deeper.

The speared tip of Gael’s erection glided across her tongue before it went even further, tickling against her gag reflex.

Thankfully, years of practice had reduced it to little more than a stifled sound of displeasure.

Soon, Gael’s grip tightened as he seized a nice talonful of her mane.

“Enough foreplay,” he teased.

The next thing gara knew, she was kissing her husband’s pelvis. her lips were stretched to accommodate for the sudden thickness of his knot which now puffed out her cheeks. she could feel every contour and ache that the fresh bulge in her throat caused.

her instincts kicked into gear and she attempted to retreat. Yet, Gael’s grip was firm, not allowing her even the slimiest margin of space. she gagged violently, retching against his member. her gag reflex had been reduced but it was by no means gone, especially with Gael doing a fine job of attempting to swab her throat.

she pawed desperately at him.

He merely chuckled. “Problem, whore?”

she tried to nod but her head was stuck in place. Tears welled in her eyes, once more, and she could feel them cut warm streaks across her face.

her throat flexed, her lungs tingled, and her jaw ached in protest. All of them burned with exertion, yet nothing could compare to the raw fire between her haunches. Gael knew her buttons well, weaving the perfect combination of submission, breathlessness, and service, channeling all of her forbidden little desires into a single powerful display of force.

And the worst part?

It worked like a fucking charm.

gara was choking, she was crying, she was on the brink of adding bile to the already varied collection of depraved fluids on Gael’s cock. Yet, she was impossibly turned on. Every flex of her throat, every little shift of his erection, every meek gagging noise she could muster. All of it added to the heat between her haunches. The heat which refused to abate. The heat that Gael would constantly feed fuel and watch as it burned through her with the intensity of a forest fire.

He’d watch it and make her beg for mercy, for the slightest bit of relief.

And gara would love him for it.

“Let’s play a little game,” Gael said.

_Oh no…_

“I’m going to let go of your mane. When I do, you need to stay down there on your own.” He smirked with even more cruelty. “And if you come up on your own, without my permission, we will have to double your punishment. Do you wanna play this game, gara?”

Obviously, she had a bit of trouble responding.

He shrugged. “What does it matter, I want to play this game and it’s not like your opinion really matters.”

gara watched as he held up three talons and began to count them off.

“Three, two, one, Go!”

His talon slipped away from her mane, instead finding a home upon her shoulder.

Now gara was already playing with a severe disadvantage, having spent at least the last thirty seconds with her snout buried against his pelvis. It was a miracle when she didn’t instantly jerk up for breath. A couple years ago she would’ve.

Instead, she kept her snout stubbornly in place, the tip of her nose tickled by the erratic fuzz of Gael’s pubic fur. As she glanced up at him, her ears peeled back in submission as she attempted her best puppy dog expression. It was by no means easy when her mouth was crammed full of gryphon pride.

The same gyphon pride that flex and oozed pre down her throat, adding to the irritation that tortured her. The same pride that shook and jostled with every deep sigh Gael managed between his abundant and pleasured sounding moans.

The seconds dragged on, growing longer and longer as the ebbs of oxygen deprivation once again reared their ugly head.

“I-I wonder how long I can keep you down there?” Gael asked, snorting. “One minute? Maybe even two? Would you be willing to pass out on my dick if it meant being a good filly for your Master?”

_she would never go that far._

_Right?_

_It was insane._

_Right?_

…

_Ok, she would probably go that far if given the right inspiration and a little assistance but only if she were in the right mood!_

Which just so happened to be her current mood.

A feeble gag erupted from her battered vocal cords. There was no way that she could avoid sounding hoarse tomorrow. That’d be hard enough to explain to her co-workers. Though… the bruises that already marked her rump, and would soon colour it further, would be an even harder obstacle to overcome.

However, that was for future gara to worry about.

Current gara, just had to deal with the creeping edges of unconsciousness which eased into the peripheries of her vision, growing alarmingly present with each gram of oxygen her body burned. This, and Gael’s stern expression, made her realize that this was not a game she was likely to win.

Though why should that surprise her?

It wasn’t like she ever won.

Nor did she ever really want to win. That was the joy of submission.

Still she tried her damnedest, rolling her tongue around Gael’s shaft and suckling with whatever feeble energy she could muster.

Finally, the pain became too much to bear as she jerked back sharply, gasping for breath as she abandoned the cock in her mouth. she collapsed forwards, resting her cheek against his hindleg, her chest heaving as she desperately struggled for breath.

her throat ached.

her body ached.

her crotch ached… though for an entirely different reason.

she spared what energy she could to look up at Gael and he did not look pleased.

He hissed softly before his tone turned stern. “Twenty more lashes it is then.”

gara whimpered, and as she spoke, her voice came out rough and well-used. “P-please, no.”

“I’m sorry babe but those were the rules.”

“Please, please, please. i-i can’t handle another thirty lashes.”

He reached over and gently stroked her cheek.

“Do you really mean that?” he asked softly, a absent tenderness returning to his voice.

“i do.”

‘i do’ but not ‘i truly do’. One simple word was the difference between the immediate scene and the aftercare that would follow. And, just like the pain-loving, gryphon-sucking whore she was, gara chose to continue with thing.

Gael’s smile vanished, just as quickly as it appeared. “I suppose if you were to offer me something of equal value, then maybe we could see about trading one punishment for another.”

gara whimpered.

What could she possibly offer to somebody who already had the ability to take whatever he wanted?

“Uh, uh…” Gods her voice sounded so hoarse, “anal for a month?”

He smirked. “Not a bad start but what else?”

_What else! HE WANTED MORE?! These fucking gryphons._

she swallowed hard, bowing her head. “i’ll preen your feathers every evening.”

He chuckled. “Now we’re getting somewhere. However, i believe this pot could be sweetened a little further.”

_Gods, gods, gods! What else could she offer him?_

“Head every morning?” she tried.

He chuckled. “you already give that to me anyways, it isn’t much of an offer.”

_Shit._

“Uh, i’ll the clean the house for a week, like a good filly?”

“And risk having Gabrielle learn traditional gender roles? Not going to happen babe.”

“Uhhh…” her expression brightened. “You have a private office at work, right?”

He nodded, his amused smirk never waning. “Yes, I do. Why?”

“How about…” she bit her lip. “How about every second day for a month, i come over during my lunch break and give you head at your desk?”

Gael’s expression slipped into something a bit more serious as he began to mull this over.

Finally, he nodded. “Fine. I’ll take all three of those in exchange for reducing your punishment to the original sentence.”

“C-can i try bribing you out of giving me any more lashes at all?” she asked sheepishly, batting her eyelashes.

He chuckled. “No, you’ll take all eleven like the good little whore I know you are.”

she whimpered softly as Gael made his point crystal clear.

“Of course, Master,” she mumbled. “Thank you, Master.”

He gently stroked her cheek. “you are very welcome, My pet.” He smiled softly. “But do you know what you can do for me right now?”

her gaze settled upon his still stiff erection. she had never actually finished her job, leaving his girth rock hard and absolutely drenched in an orgy of depraved bodily fluids.

“i have a pretty good idea.”

He nodded and gestured to his crotch. “It’s not very responsible to leave a job half finished, My pet.”

she swallowed a lump in her throat and leaned forward, skipping the foreplay as she once again took his girth between her lips. He didn’t attempt to interfere as she began to gently bob her head, slowly and effortlessly gliding across it with the assistance of the various perverse fluids that coated it.

Now that she was back into the swing of things, she could focus once more upon her haunches. By the gods, she craved attention and that conversation had merely distracted her from the fact. Ideally, a nice knot would sate her lust but she’d settle for even a talon at this point. Hell, even half a talon would get the job done with how horny she felt.

However, she knew damn well she’d need to give one hell of a blowjob for Gael to even consider that.

When they were in the midst of a scene, Gael was a cold-hearted bastard who would make her walk through coals for the privilege of climaxing.

And honestly?

That was just the way she loved it.

she could feel her motions become increasingly confident as she moved fluidly from the speared tip of his erection down to where it began to thicken with his knot. Each bob was accompanied by the renewed vigor of her tongue which dutifully and swiftly roved his flesh, making sure that not even an inch of it remained unattended to.

That is, if you ignored the knot. This, she currently left unsatisfied, building up the courage to tackle its impressive girth.

Sadly, Gael noticed her unwillingness and decided to aid her, returning his talon to back of her head.

“When’s the last time I face fucked you?” he asked, his talons digging into her thick mane.

gara honestly had no idea, she just knew it had been way too long.

she glanced up, watching as Gael shrugged.

“It doesn’t really matter,” he said. “It’s been far too long, in my opinion.”

And just like that gara lost control. At first, Gael was gentle with how he handled her, guiding her head up and down in motions that were very similar to ones she’d been performing. However, his pace and tempo were surprisingly tamer, gently gliding her across the top half of his erection.

gara let him take complete control, surrendering her face to his talons. Instead, she focused upon what she could influence, her lips and tongue. her lips tightened around his shaft as she suckled roughly upon it, doing her best to milk her husband dry. her tongue, on the other hoof, stopped its constant circling, instead opting to rest on the underside of his erection, gently stroking the bottom, as if to entice him onwards, deeper into her awaiting maw.

This approach seemed to work as a guttural sigh bubbled through Gael’s tightly clenched beak.

“Good filly,” he breathed before closing his eyes. “I’ve trained you well.”

_It was a team effort!_

Soon Gael’s talon tightened and his pace began to quicken, dragging gara’s bobbing head along for the ride. Soon, she had returned to her previous vigour and then blew past this tempo as Gael treated her with all the gentleness she deserved.

That being absolutely none.

Still, this wasn’t a proper face rutting yet, due to the fact that half of Gael’s erection was left unsatisfied, remaining naked to the cool air of their bedroom.

Gael grunted loudly, a growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

His pace began to slow once more, and for a second, he stopped and drew her back, so that just the tip remained within her maw. He then opened his eyes and winked playfully at her.

_Oh shit._

He slammed her down, her lips kissing his pelvis within a second as he bottomed out in her throat again. However, instead of keeping her locked in place, he swiftly drew her back to the tip only to swab her throat again and again with not a hint of mercy or remorse.

His pace was steady, leaving gara’s world utterly disoriented as her head was violently bounced back and forth. her thoughts were soon turned into a pleasant and mind-numbing blur and all she could focus on was the erection buried in her maw.

Gael’s pride sent tendrils of pain shooting through her throat, especially when he bottomed out, his heavy balls smacking against the underside of her muzzle. Though this was then followed by a strange sensation of bliss as he reared back towards the tip, for that brief fraction of a second she could actually sate her lung’s desire for breath.

her hind legs struck out, kicking at the sheets on the bed. she could feel them catch the fabric and strip them off. Yet, she was unable to establish meaningful leverage, something that would actually allow her to fight against her husband’s rough treatment.

Not that she actually had any real desire to. she had a use, a purpose, something in life to be proud of. In that moment, she was the best godsdamn cocksock her husband could ever wish for and that achievement made her heart flutter and chest ache with pride.

Though… that ache could’ve also just been oxygen deprivation. That too had begun to set in, as her ability to snatch breath grew less and less frequent with Gael’s ever emboldening pace.

Soon her head was once again moving at a blur, Gael bouncing her up and down as swiftly as he could. gara could hear him panting, she could feel his wrists become taut with exhaustion as his muscles flexed and ached to keep their pace. Yet, both of them continued to endure.

her throat ached, her jaw ached, her lungs ache, though none of these could compare to the sheer intensity of the ache between her haunches. The lack of sensation against her winking lips was torturous, her fluids now abundant and draining onto the sheets below.

gara also couldn’t help but make such ugly noises. All she could hear was the slurping of her lips, the gushing of fluids, and of course, the painful and tortured gags which erupted from her battered throat. These were joined by a growing chorus of grunts and sighs which Gael sung as he seemed to near the precipice of his own climax.

His thrusting began to wane as he traded raw speed and force for slow put potent strides, bumping roughly against her snout with increasing irregularity. This would’ve been a blessing, offering her more of a chance to breath, if it weren’t for the fact that he also thrusted shallowly now, never leaving her throat, with at least the forefront of his speared tip remaining within it at all times.

her world started to cloud, grow hazing, and darkening around the edges. However, she could hold out, she knew it. Gael would blow his load any second now? Right?

As if to prove her point, Gael slammed her down once more. However, instead of easing her back up, he held her in place as a full-blown shudder of ecstasy escaped from his tightly clenched maw. she could feel him shivering with exhaustion, her tongue feeling his frantic pulse through the veins on his dick.

gara feebly struggled against him, only stopping as the first string of his spunk coated the back of her throat.

This was soon joined by a second and third spurt of equal fury. His pleasure didn’t end there, however. No, gryphons were incredibly virile creatures so Gael’s cumshot held vigour for a good while, with string after string of his spunk draining into her awaiting gullet. her stomach churned at the fresh addition, becoming noticeable uneasy when combined with how poorly her throat and gag reflex had been treated.

Finally, Gael’s potent load seemed to abate as the last feeble droplets coated her already saturated tongue. With his pleasure spent, he let go of her mane, allowing a pleasant little coo of appreciation to slip from his beak.

gara didn’t even wait for a prompt before rocketing back and hungrily taking in air. These frantic breaths were almost immediately interrupted by a string of violent coughs and retching gags. The mistreatment of her stomach soon came to a head as she hiccupped and hacked up a good amount of the recently ingested cum.

she slumped upon a clean section of her sheets, groaning softly. her agonized voice sounded so raspy, so misused. It was incredibly hot in some strange masochistic sense. Between the bruises on her rump, the rasp in her throat, and the general ache that seemed to have settled in every fibre of her being, gara would be carrying marks of Gael’s enjoyment for quite some time.

A part of her loved that idea, the idea of being so thoroughly misused by the creature she committed herself to. Yet, another part tried to ruin this with common sense and worries about workplace and family responsibilities. However, that voice was told to politely _shut the fuck up_ as gara was having a good time.

her crotch ached. It was so desperately hot, willing her to do anything to sate this sinful little itch.

she looked at Gael, but his post-orgasmic high had already begun to ebb, his dopey little smile returning to the harsh expression he bore while disciplining her. It wasn’t long before he studied her once again under his cold gaze. It was eerie how quickly he could fall back into his role, into the position of judge, jury, and executioner.

Eerie but arousing. After all, that was not the expression of a soft gryphon, a gryphon who pampered his pony sluts with orgasms – even though he totally did when they weren’t in scene – but rather a gryphon who worked a pony to the bone and then tried to squeeze out a few extra miles for good measure. A gryphon who would scoff at the idea of being charitable and sating a pony’s carnal desires and lustful dreams.

That was crazy talk! Pure insanity. A pony was meant for one thing and one thing only. Disciplining and sticking your dick in.

Ok…

That was actually two things.

 _BUT STILL_ , you get the point.

Slowly, Gael got up and climbed off the bed.

“Alright, your breathers over,” he said, reaching for his cane. “We still have ten more lashes to get through.”

“Eleven more,” gara croaked.

Gael nodded. “Eleven more. Thank you, slut.” He then motioned with the cane, pointing to the edge of the bed. “Take position, if you would.”

gara was reluctant but managed to peel herself away from the sheets and crawl over to her designated position. she hung her haunches over the side of the bed, sticking her hindquarters into the air.

If the oral had been good for one thing, it was that it distracted her from the pain in her rump. Suddenly, she became hyper fixated upon it, as it came back with renewed vigour. One of her flanks was in absolute agony as the other felt so cold and tender, just waiting in anticipation for the punishment that was about to befall it.

gara took a sharp breath as the cane rested against her untarnished flank, the well treated ash radiating a stark warning in every direction. she closed her eyes, waiting as the seconds dragged on, leading to the first impact.

her breathing hitched as the cane left her rump and a couple fresh streaks of depravity were added to her already drenched thighs.

_How much arousal could one mare produce?_

she heard the cane arc and she gasped loudly. However, the impact never came, as the cane stopped mere fractions of an inch above her rump.

“Now remember,” Gael said. “Count each blow.”

“Count each blow,” she repeated, her raspiness no better than before.

“And remember to thank me.”

“i’ll remember.”

He chuckled. “Good filly.” she could feel his expression soften. “Are you sure you want to go through with this, _Gara_?”

her real name. They weren’t even playing around with characters for this safeword. Had Gael assumed he had pushed her too far?

she swallowed, feeling her tortured throat ache against the saliva.

Maybe he had?

Still… she wasn’t satisfied and she knew she could handle more. she knew she could be pushed harder and longer. she craved the ache, the pain, the cathartic bliss that enduring so much punishment bore. It was just so appealing in all the wrong ways.

Was she broken?

“Gara?” Gael repeated.

she shook her head. “ _i’m_ fine.”

“you sure?”

she nodded. “i am.”

“If you are, then say, ‘Master, please punish me.’”

gara swallowed again, her throat feeling a tiny bit better.

“Master…please punish me,” she whispered.

she could feel his expression practically evaporate as the coldness returned, his gaze drilling into her soaking wet sex.

“Pathetic,” he coolly stated. “A gryphon hen would never allow herself to be treated like this. A battered bottom, a bruised throat, a muzzle used to the point of vomiting. you are just…” He snorted, “the most utterly pathetic pile of fur that I have ever met.” He growled. “you disgust me.”

she shivered, forcing herself to turn away from his abuse.

“i’m sorry, Master,” she mewed.

He chuckled. “you don’t know what sorry is. But don’t worry…” Suddenly he drew the cane away. “I’ll make sure to provide a very talons-on example.”

The cane snapped down, sounding like the crack of a rifle as it impacted against her untarnished flank. she could feel the material cut into her flesh, the welt forming in a perfectly straight horizontal line, cutting an angry lash right through her cutie mark.

she cried out, jerking forwards in an effort to escape. However, Gael soon gripped her tail, using it as leverage to forcefully hold her steady until she had settled down.

He cocked a brow.

gara took a shaky breath and sighed. “One. Thank you, Master.”

“Very good.”

He reached forward and tenderly ran a talon through her mane, scratching it gently.

gara nuzzled into his claws, practically cooing at even this smallest sign of affection. His scritches were as appreciated as water in the middle of the desert.

However, the first lash was not to be the last as Gael drew back, resting the cane once more upon her bottom. He lifted it gingerly and gara tensed, her whole body taut in anticipation. her breathing hitched as she braced herself for the torture that was about to unfold.

The cane snapped through the air before landing hard against her rump, marking her with another horizontal lash just above the first. This mark was far tamer, far less potent. But still it stung, forcing out a quivering gasp from between her lips.

This time she managed to stay mostly still, only squirming a little.

“Two,” she rasped. “Thank you, Master.”

“Good filly,” he teased.

Internally, she brightened, basking in the warmth and pleasant vibes those two words garnered. Externally, she only offered the shakiest smile, trying her best to mask her glee, lest he find an excuse to add another lash or two to her punishment.

The cane drew back and landed with a nice satisfying crack, as a third horizontal line was marked just under the first two. gara gasped at the fiery pain. However, it had once again become normalized, easy to predict.

Gael must’ve realized this as well as the third lash was instantly followed by a fourth as a fresh line was cut vertically through the last three. Pain exploded through her unprepared rump as the still tender lashes, previously delivered, protested at being so freshly abused. she cried out loudly, whimpering as the pain receded so agonizingly slowly.

However, Gael didn’t give her even a second of rest before the third and fourth lashes were greeted by a nice potent fifth, which landed with a booming crack of wood against flesh. This is the one that broke her composure, as she shrieked at the top of her lungs, once again attempting to avoid his gaze and squirm away.

Gael was prepared for this, however, digging his talons into her other flank, pressing his sharp claws into the bruised and welt ridden flesh in an effort to hold her steady. Even after a good long rest, these marks still ached at his attention.

gara cried out again.

“Please, please, it hurts,” she whimpered.

“It’s a punishment, it’s supposed to hurt, you stupid slut.”

His talon slipped away, only to return with a nice meaty smack, with his palm landing against her abused bottom. Not as bad as a lash but still held enough potency to freshen the sting.

gara whimpered so pathetically, sounding like a puppy who’d just been struck. However, she remained still and lifted her head to speak.

“Three! Thank you, Master. Four! Thank you, Master. F-five! Thank you, Master.”

He chuckled. “you’re very welcome. I almost thought you’d forget to count.”

“Never…”

“you’re very well trained,” he said, clicking his tongue within his beak. “I’m almost impressed. Not many ponies would be willing to go through so much for a gryphon’s amusement.”

“Anything for you, babe.”

He cocked a brow. “Hmm?”

“Master! i meant Master.”

He chuckled and pressed the tip of his cane between her haunches, dragging it along her swollen lower lips. The motion was slow and drawn out, the material coarse against such a sensitive region.

gara moaned loudly, grinding her hips back against the cane. she was so desperate for even the slightest sign of affection, willing to endure everything Gael threw at her to reach this goal. Normally, an orgasm was as easy to achieve, for her, as a getting a glass of water. However, a glass of water was far more satisfying, if it was enjoyed at the end of walking through hell.

Sadly, the cane was soon drawn away, leaving her just as needy and unsatisfied as before. she could feel streaks of her shameful arousal cling to the wood, feeling these strands stretched as Gael slowly pulled it away, growing more and more tense. Eventually, these streaks were severed as the implement of pleasure once again became one for pain.

The sixth strike landed at an angle, drawing a perfect welt across all those which came before. This in itself should’ve been agonizing it were not for the reluctance of the blow. It was softer than the others, leaving behind a pleasant warmth instead of a fiery sting.

_Was Gael becoming merciful?_

gara let out a hushed breath. “Six. Thank you, Master.

The concept of mercy was soon wiped from gara’s mind as the cane was drawn back, far from her flesh, before driving down with a generous portion of Gael’s respectable strength. It cracked against her rump, like thunder, sending bolts of electric pain through her haunches. A pain which lingered and smoldered with the intensity of brimstone.

gara yelped, her voice quivering as she felt fresh tears begin to dampen her cheeks. It was only through Gael pre-emptively gripping her tail that she managed to stay still, her hindlegs pathetically kicking out, battering the mattress, bedframe, and even pawing pathetically at the gryphon behind her.

It was at least half a minute before she trusted herself enough to speak, trying her best to fight through both the rasp and teariness of her voice.

“Seven. Thank you, Master.”

The next lash was delayed as Gael reached forward and wiped away her tears. He cooed softly, giving her a few precious moments to gather herself.

These were gladly accepted as her breathing steadied and the thin trail of tears hedged. Once satisfied with her stability, Gael drew away, returning to her battered bottom.

“Ready?” he asked.

she nodded.

He once again drew the cane back and drove it down hard, landing a blow with a hefty amount of strength. His brief bout of mercy was effortlessly sidelined as if it had never existed in the first place. It was eerie how quickly Gael could switch between loving husband and brutal dom, between caregiver and torturer, between lover and sadist.

gara gasped sharply and gritted her teeth, hissing forcefully through them.

“Eight,” she whimpered. “Thank you, Master.”

Gael remained silent as he drew the cane back. He let it hitch in the air, giving her a moment to tense and suck in breath. The cane then drove down with a moderate amount of strength, cracking against her bottom to unleash an angry red streak parallel to her soaking wet lips and only a fraction of an inch away.

gara jerked away, worried that he’d try and strike her sex but Gael once again grasped her tail and forcefully pulled her haunches back into position.

“Stop squirming,” he growled.

“It hurts,” gara pleaded.

“Like I said, it’s supposed to.”

her squirming proved fruitless against his superior gryphon strength, so she conceded and allowed him to line her back up.

“Nine,” she breathed. “Thank you, Master.”

The cane lifted away from the latest of its raw marks before Gael twirled it within his talons, drawing out the seconds until her tenth lash. For a moment, she nearly allowed herself to relax. However, just as her muscles began to slacken the cane stopped twirling and came down for a nice meaty thud.

gara gasped sharply, though thankfully the cane proved merciful, landing with only a modest clap and an impact that barely even registered when compared to all the various marks which already dotted her battered and tarnished ass.

“Ten,” she groaned miserably. “Thank you, M-master.”

By the gods, how was she going to cover this up tomorrow? They really shouldn’t have done this on a Sunday.

However. that was for future gara to worry about. The current version had more pressing matters to attend to and hopefully enjoy. After all, the night was still young and she knew that Gael had a few months of pent up lust bubbling away inside of him. These lashes and a single blowjob were by no means enough to satisfy him or his urges.

With a little luck, they’d be finished before the sun rose in the morning. Though she wasn’t holding her breath.

The cane drew away and gara breathed in sharply, preparing herself.

However, Gael was an utterly bastard, whipping the cane down with all his might. Even worse, this potent blow landed with a shuddering clap on her other flank, the one which had been tortured so long ago. she could feel the fury of his blow drive deep into her muscles as she had no doubt that the ash had broken skin. It must’ve for how badly her flank burned, how tender it felt against the wood that rested upon it.

gara screamed so loudly, and for so long, that Gael was forced to press her muzzle into the sheet, lest the neighbours hear and interfere. After all, in her current state, some very dangerous accusations could be made. Very dangerous indeed.

she trashed violently against his grip, trying her best to draw back and bellow for the whole world to hear. her hindlegs kicked out in fury, battering everything they could reach, including Gael himself. she could hear him grunt, as her hooves landed roughly against his body, but this didn’t seem to deter his steady grip, instead seeming to reinforce his desire to smother her.

Finally, both her body and voice began to calm, as her reserves of furious energy were taped. Once she had grown motionless, Gael drew his talons back.

gara pulled away from the sheets and looked down at them. They were wet with drool and tears, both of which were draining across her muzzle as she breathed heavily through her pain. This lash had been the grand finale, something that would provide her abundant memories of this night to carry on through the months of casual love-making which laid ahead.

she took a shuddering breath and sighed loudly. “Eleven… Thank you, Master.”

Gael placed the cane upon their bed and reached forward, gliding his talons through her mane. Once again, she nuzzled tenderly into his grip, feeling a warmth blossom in her chest.

“Good filly,” Gael said. “I am so so sooooo proud of you, hun. Doesn’t it feel good taking all those lashes?”

she nodded slowly. “Uh huh.”

her rump ached, her body ached, every fibre of her being ached. However, it was an ache she could be proud of. she had taken every single one of his lashes with grace - well mostly - and had come through it as a redeemed little pony slut.

Plus, she had even broken her record on lashes, taking a full twenty-one! For some unfathomably bizarre reason, she took this with a certain perverse pride, knowing that she could endure more and more of Gael’s abuse before buckling.

Gael reached under her muzzle and gently scritched her chin. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

she leaned into his talons. “Y-yes.”

He chuckled. “Well… you were always such a good little painslut.”

“i-i am?”

“One of the best.” He smirked. “I think you earned a reward?”

she beamed. “Oh!”

He nodded. “you may call me Sir again.”

her ears flattened. “O-oh.”

“And,” he added with a cheeky grin. “I think you’ve earned the privilege to be bred like the good little slut you are.”

her beaming smile returned in full force as she shamelessly wagged her tail. “Thank you so much, Sir!”

“Don’t thank me, you earned it.”

Gael drew away and picked the cane back up. However, instead of battering her bottom once more, he returned to the dresser, slipping the ashen branch into its little container behind it. He then popped open the top drawer, fishing through it and pulling out a nice bottle of lube.

gara chuckled, glancing back at her soaking wet lips. “i know you’re big, Sir, but i think i’m wet enough already.”

He smirked. “Who said I was going to breed your cunt.”

she swallowed hard. “W-what?”

“Don’t you remember? you promised me a whole month of anal in order to avoid your full punishment.”

_No no no no no no! That’s not fair, that wasn’t supposed to start until tomorrow._

she whimpered. “Can’t that wait until tomorrow?”

“Oh, it could… but that would be very irresponsible of me. Can’t have you thinking that you can back out of a commitment just because you bat your eyelashes and act cute enough.”

He lumbered over to the bed and gara could see his erection beginning to emerge from its sheath once again. A lump formed in her throat as she really began to appreciate the sheer scale of it. Its length may have been smaller than that of a pony but it was far girthier, especially around the knot, which ballooned to such an intimidating scale.

If used roughly, it was very likely that Gael would practically hollow her out, leaving her a gaping mess.

And Gael seemed to be in a particularly rough mood tonight.

He walked past her and rested one of his talons upon her battered rump, rolling it gentle in the palm of his talons. No matter how gentle he was however, little bolts of pain sparked upon each of the welts he touched.

she gritted her teeth and hissed softly, doing little to deter him from enjoying his hard work. After all, he deserved to enjoy his craftmanship. He had molded an unruly little lump of a slut into a prim and proper pet with a few skilled strokes of his cane. If she were a canvas, he’d have just painted a masterpiece. If she were a lump of stone, he’d have sculpted her into something that transcended generation. Instead, his talents were in an art far less socially accessible, meaning that only two creatures would ever truly get to appreciate his masterful work.

His talons drew back and she heard the cap on the bottle of lube pop open. This was followed immediately by him pouring some onto his digits. A moment later, his talons returned, one of them teasingly resting against her dock.

gara took a shaky breath, looking to the side bashfully. “Promise to be gentle?”

He smirked, leering at her marked ass. “I always am.”

The talon slipped a fraction of inch lower, the tip pressing against her pucker. she shuddered at his touch, knowing exactly what would come.

Gael applied a little pressure and her rump quickly conceded, parting to allow his talon access with a satisfying slurp.

gara gasped and reached forward, wrapping her forelegs around a pillow and squeezing it. A shuddering moan fell from her tightly pressed lips as Gael slowly pumped his talon, sliding it in and out at a slow but steady pace.

Of course, she had done anal before. They’d been married for years and had been doing kink for even longer. However, it had always been a rarity, a little deviation from the norm, and every time they engaged in it, it felt strange. Though it was a good strange, something that made the experience fresh each time they ventured into it. Each time was like the first, a nerve-wracking but hopefully enjoyable encounter.

And to think she had a whole month of anal to look forward to.

Eventually, gara became accustomed to the small digit in her rump, her body relaxing. In response, Gael pressed further in his efforts. His digit moved more confidently, picking up both tempo and duration, moving faster and pressing deeper with each stride.

The little fragmented moans gara sung, when he was at his deepest, were soon extended into a constant drone, ending with a sharp intake of breath as his digit bottomed out.

Gael kept this pattern going for a steady minute, allowing gara’s tight rump a chance to adjust to being so suddenly penetrated.

Finally, he removed the one digit and returned his attention to the lube, pouring more onto his talons.

“Ready for two?” he asked.

she squeezed the pillow even tighter, nodding. “Mhm.”

“Very good.”

Like before he rested both talons against her pucker, applying only enough force to let them begin to press inside. Unlike last time, her body protested at the sudden doubling in thickness, forcing Gael to pause and add more lube before trying again.

The fresh dollop worked wonders, allowing the two digits to slip in with another satisfying slurp.

gara tensed as her rump was used in such a fashion, unsure if she was comfortable with two talons or not. This indecision was soon wiped away as Gael thrusted them slowly, rolling his digits back and forth inside of her. With each passing moment, her body relaxed and the tension caused by anal flittered away.

Before long, he managed a respectable pace, pistoning into her rather forcefully.

gara moaned, her lower lips winking and gushing fresh fluids onto the already drenched bedding below. It had been far too long since she’d been given a proper rutting and suddenly the thought of it being done anally was growing on her.

Gael grunted and leaned forward, though his talons continued their steady pace. He breathed against her ear, his warm breath washing across it.

“Gods,” he whispered, his voice hushed. “I can’t wait to be inside of you, My pet. I can’t wait to feel your tight little ass clench around my knot. I can’t wait to hear you moan as I rut you like the slut you are. you have such a lovely moan. Do you know that?”

gara buried for face into her pillow, wasting her lovely moans on the cotton of her pillowcase and the downing underneath.

“I can’t wait to make you cum,” Gael continued, nipping at her ear. “To hear you scream my name as I knot your tight little ass. And I definitely can’t wait to do this every single night for the next month.” His beak turned upwards in a predatory grin. “Though who knows, maybe I’ll get addicted and keep you around as My little anal slut for a little longer than that? Maybe I’ll never let my erection touch your lower lips again. Would you like that, you whore?”

gara nodded quickly, feeling a fire blossom in her cheeks.

He chuckled. “I knew you would. you’re an obedient little slut, willing to do whatever it takes to please her Sir. It just took you a little longer to remember it tonight. Isn’t that right, My pet?”

“Yes, S-sir,” gara gasped. “i live to serve you, my Sir, my Owner, my…” she whimpered. “M-master.”

Gael bit down hard on her ear, drawing forth a potent little gasp from her quivering maw. He held her like that for a good couple of seconds, seemingly relishing in the sensation of her tense body quaking pitifully against him.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he let go and allowed his talons to slip free. This left her so empty that she shivered and whimpered in despair. Soon she could feel them against her welts, tracing them gently, letting her feel each little mark tonight’s activities had left behind.

“Doesn’t it feel so much better to be a good filly?” Gael asked. “Wouldn’t you rather have your Sir inside of you, rather than forcing him to give you lashes.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

He frowned. “In fact, apologize for making me tarnish your rump. If you’d been a better filly, we could’ve skipped to something we’d both enjoy.”

gara whimpered. “i’m so so so sorry, Sir. i’m so sorry that i forced you to cane my rump and remind me of my place.”

The cap on the lube popped back open and gara sensed that Gael was now stroking it into his cock.

“you are forgiven, My pet,” he breathed before drawing back.

He was gone for only a moment before he braced his front half against the bed, his heavy frame hovering over her. His hips were pressed against her athletic haunches, his erection resting between her flanks.

she’d taken him a hundred times before, but still, the presence of his thick knot and sizeable girth, upon her back, sent a tingle along her spine and filled her with an excited self doubt.

Could she handle him? Could she handle the erection against her back? The one that felt like it could easily split her in two.

Gael began to gently rock his hips, grinding his shaft against her rump and spreading his generous dose of lubricant across her rear half. His motions were potent, rocking her forwards as he laid his weight into her.

As he toyed with her, one of his talons tightly gripped the sheets to the side of her head, allowing her to witness his razor-sharp talons sinking into the fabric. His other set was soon amongst her mane, roving through it as he tenderly stroked her. It was a nice juxtaposition between the predator who was about to use her violently and the husband who was tender, and cared for her well-being.

“Are you ready, My pet?” he asked softly.

His hips began to slow, coming to a stop with the speared tip of his erection probing her rump. she could feel each of the little barbs prod at her, tickling her pucker in anticipation for the main event.

gara squeezed her pillow tightly and took a final deep breath, shoring herself up to the best of her abilities.

“Yes, i am, Sir,” she said. “Just…please be gentle.”

“you’ve already requested as much,” he said with a smirk. “And I still wouldn’t dream of doing otherwise.”

A masculine grunt dripped from Gael’s beak as he eased himself forward, pressing the barbed tip of his erection into gara’s quivering form, parting her lubricated rump with little effort.

gara whimpered softly as she felt his cock slip into her. His initial progress was slow, soft, patient, giving her plenty of time to adjust.

The sensation was strange, it was always strange. The weird way his barbs poked at her tightly clenched muscles, the presence of his girth inside of a rarely used hole. It wasn’t a bad weird… just weird.

He cooed softly, gently scratching behind her ear. “Good filly. Doesn’t it feel nice getting fucked by your Sir.”

gara nodded quickly, blushing furiously as a little moan was drawn forth. “It does, Sir.”

“And to think, you have a whole month of this to look forward to. you are looking forward to it, aren’t you?” His beak curved into an arrogant little smolder. “I know I am.”

He began to idly rock his hips, thrusting shallowly, never pressing more than an additional fraction of an inch deeper with each passing cycle of his powerful haunches. The sound of his cock pumping into her was wet and virile with plenty of lubricated slurps.

gara’s whimpers soon gave way to an almost pleasured sounding series of moans as her body shook under Gael’s use. He almost seemed to sense this as he gripped her tail, tugging upon it sharply to keep her quaking haunches nice and high in the air.

With his new leverage he seemed to grow emboldened, now roughly pumping into her. His cock drew back and thrusted forward with increasingly potent and lengthy strides. This was no longer the idle rocking of his hips, but rather a nice proper fucking, using her hole as it was meant to be, roughly and with little restraint.

gara’s voice grew impassioned, her song now proudly filling the bedroom. she couldn’t see Gael’s face but she could imagine the grin he bore, that cocky little expression that he had when he knew he was in charge.

His talons left her mane, as he drew back, and landed a hefty blow right upon her cutie mark.

she screamed in agony, feeling all of the latent little cane markings suddenly reignite. her previous wounds were once again pronounced and left smoldering and tortured.

In tandem with this, Gael wrapped up the foreplay, transitioning into a new period of rough fucking. He grunted loudly as his hips slammed forcefully into her, driving his erection as deep as he could, managing to push it all the way to the point where his knots bloomed and her anus resisted. Barely a moment was given to accommodate as he drew back again and slammed into her just as forcefully as before, trying yet again to brute force her rump. Soon, this was repeated with increasing frequency, his hips pumping with little restraint or considerations for her wellbeing.

Though honestly, there wasn’t even a word of protest from gara. In fact, it almost seemed like she was enjoying it, like a good little anal slut. her voice had refused to waiver as she moaned like a skank. she had only seemed to become emboldened, adding onto her vocals with gasp, mews, and even the occasional expletive. Along with this, her lower lips were absolutely drenched as the first beads of arousal began to really flow, draining away from her sex and down her shaking thighs, onto the bedding below.

Gael gripped her tail firmly and slammed into her, once again stopping as his knot ran into resistance. However, this time, he steeled his leverage and continued to push forward, really pressing his knot against her.

gara whimpered softly. “It’s…it’s not going to fit, Sir!”

He snorted, almost sounding disgusted. “Nonsense, I just need to try harder.”

And harder he tried, not letting up even a little. gara meekly moaned, doing nothing to resist the knot which currently threatened to ruin her. she could feel it, feeling the way her rump protested, feeling the way Gael tensed as he laid into her with increasing strength.

gara’s anus was stubborn but not even it could stand up against the impatience and perseverance of her gryphon better. she felt his thick knot finally part her rump, slipping deep into her with a nice satisfying pop.

A gasp rushed forth, through her parted lips, as she hung her head, panting as she felt the full length of Gael inside of her. It was not her first time but she still felt impressed at being able to handle his entire presence. she could feel every inch, every little barb and ridge. There were a hundred different sensations and even though he was restrained from thrusting further, his immobile cock still managed to tingle and toy with her tense and quivering body.

However, his cock didn’t remain immobile for long. Instead, he began to pump his hips once more. At first, he was nice and gentle, slowly grinding his erection inside of her, never allowing his knot to slip out. she loved the sensation, how it left her so utterly stuffed and stretched, practically to her limits.

her eager and unrelenting moans did a fine job of mimicking this pleasure, allowing her symphony of good vibes and pleasant sensations to entice her Sir. It seemed to work wonders as his thrusting became increasingly potent, emboldened with each passing motion, with each loud smack of his hips against her battered behind.

The pain in her rump had almost faded to a distant memory, only resurging when their hips met. And even then, it was little more than a small nagging sensation which did little to cover up the sheer crescendo of blissfulness and pleasure that ebbed through her.

Soon Gael’s tempo quickened even further, along with the distance covered by each of his thrusts. His hips drew back, allowing his knot to slip free with a nice wet slurp, causing gara to cry out in surprise.

“S-sir,” she gasped.

He cooed softly, tenderly stroking her side. “Shh. Shh. Shh. you’re doing wonderfully, My little slut. We’re…” He swallowed and let out a pleasured grunt. “We’re almost there.”

Gael’s free set of talons crawled along her side, gliding gently across her body, sending little pricks of excitement through her quivering and lust-ridden form. His talons didn’t slow, transitioning from her sensitive side to along her back, causing her spine to arc at the sensation of his gentle stimulating touch.

Those talons were both the bringers of pain and givers of lust, and there was a very fine, but often blurred, line drawn between the two roles. A line which gara was all too familiar with balancing when it came to interactions such as these.

Gael’s claws finally settled within her mane as he firmly gripped it, tugging just hard enough to jerk her head back.

With one set of talons in her mane and the other gripping her tail, gara was completely at her Sir’s discretion. He was in control and there was little she could do to stop him. If she even wanted to, that is.

His hips began to grow increasingly powerful, his thrusts becoming more and more potent with each passing cycle of his pumping hips. Soon his knot would slip into her pucker every couple of seconds, her previously tight orifice finally properly broken in.

Gael’s exhaustion was becoming increasingly clear, however, as his own breathing came out in ragged and tired bursts, his body labouring to keep up its ravishing pace.

A constant drone of squeaks and moans spewed forth from gara’s maw as she remained motionless, surrendering to her current role as a cocksock. It would be wrong for her to try and interfere in the natural order of things. After all, Gael would request her contribution if he deemed it necessary enough.

Soon, the talon in her mane tensed, shoving her face forcefully into the sheets, muffling her gasp of indignation. Though this was followed by a stream of moan which dribbled forth as he thrusted forcefully into her, bottoming out in her tightly clenched anus.

gara felt like such a slut in that moment, with her face forced down into the sheets and ass her held up proudly, high in the air. she loved the sensation, the pure degradation of being used so thoroughly and roughly. she had become little more than a set of holes, rather than an actual pony. In this moment, she held about as much respect and status as a well used fleshlight or a lonely sock found under a teenager’s bed.

Gael snarled and this is where the rutting really began. His hips began to quicken, their strides becoming longer and increasingly rough as he began to slam his length into her more and more forcefully. Soon his tempo had reached such an intensity that his hips almost seemed to blur. He pounded himself into her with every ounce of his powerful gryphon strength.

gara felt herself bounce forward as each thrust clapped against her. The pleasure of his erection mingled pleasantly with the painful irritation of her battered and blistered bottom. her moans united with groans of pain, squeaks of pleasure, and a plethora of unrelated sounds. It would’ve been a proper song of depravity but each note was muffled by the sheets, her face still firmly pressed amongst them.

Yet even with all this, there was no denying how erotic it felt to be used like this. she could lie about displeasure but her body would’ve betrayed her. her cunt was absolutely drenched in arousal, streaks of her thick fluids clinging to her lips and draining along her quaking thighs before soaking into the mattress below. There was a pressure mounting within her, as the bliss of orgasm was so tantalizingly close.

she could feel Gael reaching this point as well, with his abs rock hard against her back, clenching tightly in order to starve off the inevitability of his bliss. By now, his moans were short little puffs of breath with hardly a note upon them. He scarcely breathed, seemingly to focus everything on the mad pumping of his potent hips.

“Sir! i’m…i’m so close,” gara breathed, her voice barely more than a whisper. “Please let me cum.”

Gael snorted and shook his head. “Not yet, whore. Hold…” He snarled and clenched his beak. “Hold on a little longer.”

gara would’ve whined but her vocal cords were too busy translating her pleasure into something that was halfway intelligible. Even the sheets had reached their limits, finally allowing her voice to filter through, even if a little muffled.

However, a little longer was hardly more than a dozen seconds as Gael’s hips gave a few final potent thrusts before drawing back shakily. His next thrust glided forward weakly and the one after that was a pitiful display as he bottomed out inside of her.

His entire body shook and went limp, as if stricken by severe exhaustion. His final breath came out with a long groaning tone as all the tension drained from his tightly clenched abdomen.

gara gasped as she felt the first rush of warm seed erupt from Gael’s erection, spreading a wave of heat throughout her rump. The sensation was enough to trigger her own orgasm as she shuddered violently. she could feel her anus clench tightly around Gael as she rode out her bliss.

A moan fell from his beak as his grip slackened.

However, his knot did its duty, keeping them intimately linked together. Gael’s erection twitched a second time, shooting another strand of his potent spunk deep into her. This was followed by a third, and still incredibly powerful, shot. Then a fourth, fifth…

By Celestia, gara forgot how much a riled gryphon had in them. It took almost a full minute before it seemed like her stud was finally taped.

His own orgasm almost out lasted her own as she felt her own fluids gushing along her haunches, absolutely drenching the sheets below.

Once both of them were finished they fell onto the bed, with Gael thankfully falling upon the puddle to spare her the sensation of laying in the stickiness of their sex saturated bedding.

In an instant, Gael wrapped her tightly in his talons, pulling her against his chest and holding her tight. He unfurled his massive wings and wrapped them around her as well, practically smothering her in his comforting embrace.

gara looked up at Gael, smiling softly. “Sir?”

Gael chuckled. “Not anymore hun, you can call me Gael now.”

His talon came up and he hooked a single claw through her D-ring, holding it gently. He didn’t tug or yank upon it but merely toyed with it, circling his talon through the little silver loop.

The walls didn’t all break down at once, but that sentence was enough to poke a hole in the veil of roleplay and begin to bridge the gap between them. It’d take a few minutes – or maybe even longer, after a session like that - before things were back to normal but _Gara_ acknowledged that she was no longer a pet or slave, but rather a wife, a lover, a friend, and… an equal.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes. “Of course, hun.”

“Did you have fun?”

She chuckled. “Well let’s see. First you choked me…”

He smirked, it was a very cocky and arrogant smirk, one which felt like it belonged on a gryphon’s beak. “I’ll take that as, yes; yes, you had fun.”

“Maybe a little,” Gara said, sticking out her tongue.

“Well, considering I’m laying in a puddle of your juices, I’d say you had more than just a little fun.”

“Ok, maybe a lot of fun.”

His talon slipped away from her D-ring and instead began stroking her mane, scratching pleasantly behind her ear. Gara couldn’t help but purr.

“I hope I didn’t cane you too hard,” he said.

She shook her head. “Nah, I honestly needed something like that. It’s been awhile since I’ve hurt that good.”

“Do you want me to go grab some ointment to help with the pain?”

“May-maybe in a little while.”

“Are you sure? There's probably going to be some pretty nasty bruises. If we don’t treat them soon…”

“Then we can worry about that later. I want to cuddle right now.”

Gael nodded and settled down, his embrace tightening just a little.

“Did you have fun?” Gara asked.

“Hmm… what do you think?”

“Considering I’m almost coughing up your spunk? I’d say you had a pretty good time.”

He snorted. “Good guess.”

“I’m really glad we got a chance to do this. It feels like it’s been forever.”

Gael nodded slowly, playfully kissing her on the top of her head. Which for a gryphon meant gently pecking her forehead.

“Well hopefully with Gabrielle getting older we can start doing things like this more often,” he said.

Gara smiled. “I’m really happy that she’s starting to fit in.”

“Me too.” He nipped at her ear, whispering. “I’m going to pull out now, ok?”

Gara nodded slowly. “Do it.”

Gael drew his hips away and Gara gasped softly as his erection left her rump with a final depraved slurp. She could feel his seed begin to drizzle out of her, rolling across her athletic and battered bottom.

His erection hadn’t quite retreated back into its sheathe and Gara could still feel it against her thigh.

She rolled over a little so she could look at Gael. The fearsome dominating smolder had finally left his eyes and the warmness of her husband had returned. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his beak, kissing him tenderly.

“I love you, hun?” she said.

“I love you too, babe.”

Gael squeezed her a little tighter, enveloping her in the safety of his embrace. Under the protection of his wings, talons, and imposing frame, it felt like nothing in the world could ever hurt her.

She was safe and she was loved.

“Would you like me to take your collar off?” Gael asked.

Gara bit her lip. “Actually, can you leave it on a little longer?”

He nodded. “Of course, babe.”

“Thank you, I… I kind of like wearing it.”

She could feel him cock his brow. “Oh?”

“Is it weird that I like that?” she asked, grinning sheepishly. “It feels weird?”

“Is it weird that my wife likes feeling owned by her husband?” He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Yeah, it’s pretty weird. But… I can’t help but find the idea a little attractive?”

Gara swallowed hard. “Oh?”

“Having a willing little slave to dote upon my every need, any time I want. I’ll admit that it’s a very hot mental image.”

She chuckled. “Gods, yeah it would be. I wish I could… I wish we could do something like that?”

“Why don’t we?”

Gara’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Why don’t we try that. We know other couples who are 24/7?”

“Yeah but they don’t have…”

“A fledgling?”

“Yeah…”

Gael nodded slowly. “Sure, that does make things a little more complicated but not impossible.”

“You think so?”

“Sure, we just need to be a little bit more discrete about it, is all. There’s still tons of stuff we could do?”

“Like?”

His talon returned to her collar, his digit tracing the faux leather. “Well first off, we could design a less obvert symbol of ownership and have you wear that at all times.”

She grinned. “Maybe something like a necklace with one of your feathers on it?”

He chuckled. “I see I’m not the only one who has been thinking about this.”

She flushed. “I might’ve uh… thought about it once or twice.”

“But yes, something like that could work. Then for duties we can start off by trying something small. Something like… you can bring me breakfast in bed every morning.”

“That sounds like I’d have to wake up early.”

“No one said being a slave was going to be easy.”

“Yeah but early mornings? That’s just cruel.”

Gael snorted. “Babe I just caned your butt and choked you. I think we established that I am a bit of a sadist.”

“Fair enough,” she said, grumbling.

“And maybe in private you can refer to me as Sir?”

She smirked. “Of course, Sir.”

_Gods was she actually considering this? This was crazy, right?_

He scratched her under the chin. “Very good. How about we talk about this more in the morning? If you’re still serious about it, after your high’s worn off, then we can actually hash out some things to try. How about that?”

“And if I end up not liking it?”

“Then you’ll always be my beautiful, gorgeous, masochistic pegasus wife.”

She chuckled. “And you’ll always been my big, strong, handsome, bully of a gryphon husband.”

“I love you, Gara.”

“I love you too, Gael.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/rcy6z4x) **/** [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
